Jealousy
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Ryouta-kun bodoh! Apa pekerjaanmu, fangirls-mu, dan semua dunia karier-mu itu lebih penting daripada diriku! Hei, sadarlah, bodoh! Sebagai pacarmu, aku merindukanmu! / "Kau bodoh 'ssu. Tidak ada yang lebih penting di dunia ini darimu, meskipun aku bekerja kau tidak tahu kan, kalau pikiranku terarah padamu?" / Kise x You! [Kise x Reader]


"Jadi bagaimana dengan sekolahmu tadi?"

Aku terkikik pelan sementara telepon genggam yang sedari tadi berada di telingaku masih menempel di sana, dengan bantuan tangan kiriku. Sambil terus berjalan, aku tersenyum sendiri.

"Yah, semuanya baik-baik saja. Oh ya, ada kejadian lucu tadi?"

"Hee? Apa, apa 'ssu? Ceritakan padaku!" Lengkungan tipis di bibirku terbentuk lagi, mendengarkan suaranya memang salah satu hal yang paling kusukai.

"Jadi tadi..." Sebelum aku melanjutkan ucapanku, suara gedebak gedebuk terdengar dari sebelah sana. Dengan kening berkerut, aku menghentikan ucapanku saat aku mendengar sebuah kalimat yang memutuskan ucapanku begitu saja.

"U-uwaa! N-nanti aku telepon lagi, ya! A-aku harus lari sekarang, fans-fans itu mulai mengejarku 'ssu!" Aku menghela napas ketika mendengar suara panik dari orang yang kusayang itu.

Berusaha terdengar ceria, aku menyerukan jawaban balik, tentu saja dengan suara dan senyum yang dibuat-buat. "Hati-hati, Ryouta-kun! Aku akan meneleponmu nanti!"

"Ti-tidak usah 'ssu! A-aku akan ke rumahmu nanti—"

"Sudah, Ryouta-kun, sebaiknya kau lari saja dulu. Suaranya sampai terdengar di sini, lho. Jaa na." Menghela napas sekali, aku memutuskan hubungan yang menyambungkan kedua telepon genggam kami.

Perlahan perempatan siku-siku mulai nampak di kepalaku. Menyebalkan sekali gadis-gadis itu! Apa-apaan mereka, selalu mengganggu Ryouta-kun!

Hei, memangnya salah kalau aku yang menyandang status sebagai kekasih Kise Ryouta marah karena hal ini?

Tentu saja tidak! Karena mereka semua sudah mengganggu pacarku, mengganggu waktu kami, dan yang paling penting—mereka semua seperti ingin mengambil si pirang itu dariku!

Hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, bagaimanapun caranya, tidak akan kuserahkan apa yang menjadi milikku pada orang lain!

* * *

**Jealousy**

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Jealousy © Ayano Suzune

Note: First person / reader's point of view

* * *

Dengan langkah gontai, aku membanting kakiku ke lantai, menyusuri tangga rumahku satu per satu dan berakhir di depan pintu kamarku. Dengan sekali gerakan, aku membuka pintu itu, menyalipkan tubuhku di antara tembok dan pintu, aku menutup pintu kamarku setelah itu—setengah membanting.

Aku tengah berbicara dengan Ryouta-kun melalui telepon setengah jam yang lalu, bersamaan saat kakiku menapak tanah untuk berjalan pulang.

Dan sampai sekarang belum ada telepon maupun pesan satu pun dari pria pirang itu, aku mendengus kecil mengingat fakta ini.

Memangnya berapa banyak usaha yang harus dikeluarkannya hanya untuk menghindari kejaraan para gadis itu?

Sering sekali ia bercerita padaku kalau ia sudah capek dikejar-kejar para gadis tersebut, aku membalasnya dengan ejekan singkat, uluran lidah yang langsung mendapat balasan berupa ketukan atau sentilan kecil di dahiku.

Saat melihat wajahnya yang tertawa, tersenyum, mengeluh, dan semua ekspresi yang dapat dikeluarkannya, entah kenapa—aku menyukainya. Pemandangan itu merupakan pemandangan yang tak dapat kulupakan begitu saja.

Aku menghela napas sekali, membuka tirai dan jendela kamarku untuk mempersilakan angin masuk dan menyejuki kamar ini, setidaknya sedikit.

Membanting tubuh di ranjang masih dengan seragam sekolahku, aku mengambil majalah yang berada di samping tempat tidurku, majalah yang baru saja aku beli tadi.

Tanganku sibuk membuka lembar per lembar yang ada di majalah tersebut, melihat-lihat segala konten yang ada di dalamnya. Hingga akhirnya aku sampai di tengah majalah tersebut, foto Kise Ryouta dengan _pose_-nya yang mampu mengundang teriakan dari segala gadis yang ada.

Lagi-lagi aku mendengus melihatnya, membanting majalah itu ke tembok yang berada tak jauh dariku, aku berbaring setelahnya, memunggungi jendela yang masih kubiarkan terbuka.

Menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa ia harus menjalankan hal semacam itu. Kenapa—

Seketika aku berhenti berpikir sejenak. Aku mungkin baginya tidak apa-apa jika dibanding dengan karirnya itu, karirnya itu merupakan masa depannya, kan?

Menghela napas, lagi. Akhirnya aku berusaha memejamkan mata dan melupakan segala hal yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya. Setidaknya aku bisa melupakannya untuk beberapa menit saja, kan?

.

Kedua mataku seperti dipaksa untuk membuka, perlahan aku berusaha mengangkat kedua kelopak mata yang masih melekat sempurna untuk menutup kedua manik yang menempel di wajahku ini.

Buram memang, pertama kali. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang perlahan merembes masuk ke indera penglihatanku.

Pukul berapa... ini? Aku memutar sedikit kepalaku ke arah jam yang berada di meja samping tempat tidurku. Tempat sebelum aku dapat melihat jam berapa sekarang ini, sesuatu memasuki jarak yang berada antara mataku dengan jam itu.

"Kau sudah bangun '_ssu_!" Aku mengerjap sekali lagi, lalu mendongak untuk melihat siapa itu—meskipun tentu saja aku sudah tahu siapa yang ada di sana haha.

"Ryouta... kun?"

"Kau bagaimana sih, aku kan sudah bilang ingin datang, kenapa kau malah tidur! Aku mengirimkan banyak pesan dan juga meneleponmu berkali-kali tapi tidak ada yang kau balas 'ssu!" Ia cemberut, bukan hal yang tidak biasa bagiku.

Aku berusaha mencoba mengubah posisi tubuhku menjadi duduk, setidaknya itu lebih baik untuk bicara dibanding berbaring seperti ini, kan?

Melihat usahaku itu, tangan kekarnya membantuku untuk bangun. Mataku kembali mencuri pandang ke arah jam yang berada di atas meja itu.

Pukul tujuh malam.

Kedua irisku membesar ketika aku menyadari sudah pukul berapa ini. Berarti sudah kurang lebih dua setengah jam aku tertidur?

"_Ne_, jawab aku '_ssu_!" Masih dengan cemberut yang sama, ia kembali merajuk dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur, di sampingku.

Menggaruk pipiku, aku memasang senyum miring. "Maafkan aku, aku tertidur tadi."

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Senyumnya yang sangat kusukai itu dapat kutangkap dari kedua mataku, sebelah tangannya menyentuh pelan rambutku, mengelusnya secara perlahan. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan.

Kemudian sesuatu tiba-tiba saja datang ke otakku.

"Kau... bagaimana kau bisa di sini?" Aku menggumam kecil, lebih terlihat seperti pertanyaan untukku sendiri. Gerakannya terhenti begitu saja, namun ia belum mengambil kembali tangannya dari rambutku.

Tertawa pelan, ia mengacak rambutku dengan lebih kasar saat ini, membuat rambutku yang berantakan menjadi tambah berantakan.

"Kau lupa menutup jendelanya," pandanganku langsung kufokuskan ke arah jendela yang memang masih terbuka.

Ia berdiri dari tempat tidurku lalu berjalan menuju jendela itu, menutupnya dan juga membiarkan tirai menghalangi indera penglihatanku untuk melihat suasana malam.

Kepalanya berbalik, ia menampakkan senyum hangat padaku—senyum yang selalu dapat membuatku terbang kapan saja. "Aku rasa itu tidak baik '_ssu_, bahaya tahu."

"Ryouta-kun menyebalkan." Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibirku, bahkan tanpa kusadari. Dan tentu saja kalimat ini mampu membuat ekspresi wajahnya berubah, ia langsung cemberut dan mengeluarkan 'eeehhh' panjang dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu '_ssu_?!" Ucapannya itu tidak langsung kubalas begitu saja, aku lebih memilih mengarahkan wajahku ke arah tembok kosong yang berada di samping kiriku karena pemuda pirang itu berdiri di samping kananku, tepat di sebelah jendela.

Melihatku yang membisu, ia mengeluarkan dengusan, bisa kusimpulkan wajah cemberutnya semakin menjadi-jadi saja. "_Mouu_! Jawab aku '_ssu_! Jangan cuekin aku!"

Ryouta-kun bodoh. Pikir saja sendiri.

"Mau sampai kapan kau membiarkanku bicara sendiri '_ssu_!" Kedua manikku mengerjap, menangkap siluet orang yang merangkap sebagai kekasihku itu kini berjalan ke sisi tembok yang kupandangi, agar dia bisa melihat wajahku.

Spontan aku mengubah posisi kepalaku atau tepatnya arah pandangku ke kanan, ke jendela yang sudah tertutupi tirai karena aksinya barusan.

"_Ne_... jawab aku..."

"..."

"Jawab aku '_ssu_..."

"..."

"Jawab a—"

"Ryouta-kun bodoh. Aku sedang marah. Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu."

Hening.

Apa ia jadi ikutan marah padaku karena aku mengucapkan kalimat itu? Agak ragu, sebenarnya aku ingin memutar kepalaku tapi nanti pertahananku—

Aah! Siapa peduli dengan pertahanan dan hal semacamnya! Bagaimana kalau Ryouta-kun benar-benar marah padaku? Lalu tiba-tiba saja mengakhiri hubungan kami dengan mengatakan kalau anak kelas sebelah atau salah satu _fangirls_-nya itu lebih menarik?!

Agak ragu, pelan tapi pasti, aku memutar kepalaku sedikit ke arahnya, dan yang kulihat adalah—

DIA SEDANG TERSENYUM?!

"Kau khawatir lagi seperti biasa," selanjutnya dia tergelak. Ia tertawa, lebih lagi saat melihat wajahku yang sudah sangat merah. Aku cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah lagi darinya. Ryouta-kun bodoh! Aku terperangkap lagi dalam tingkah lakunya yang diam itu! Hei, memangnya aku salah? Yang namanya Kise Ryouta untuk diam selama beberapa detik tanpa Akashi-kun itu sepertinya mustahil.

"S-siapa yang khawatir! Aku benci pada—"

"Ya ya ya, kau benci padaku '_ssu_." Helaan napas dari belakang dapat terdengar. Tubuhku entah kenapa merasa mengendur ketika mendengar helaan napas itu.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin akan benci padamu~ Karena aku sangat sangat sangaaaaat mencintaimu~!" Dan dapat kupastikan wajahku sangat sangat dan sangaaaat memerah sekarang, terlebih lagi ia mengatakannya dengan enteng, kupastikan ia tengah memasang senyum lebar di wajah.

Sebelum aku dapat bereaksi, sepasang tangan familiar memelukku dari belakang, menambah suhu tubuhku yang sudah kelewat batas normal.

Mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku, ia mencodongkan kepalanya, kini berada di samping telingaku.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan marah lama-lama~"

"_Urusai_."

"Aku yang menang, kan~"

"Aku tidak mau bicara padamu, kau menyebalkan."

"Eeh? Tapi kau baru saja bicara padaku '_ssu_~"

"..."

"Jangan benar-benar marah padaku '_ssu_~" Ia berbisik sekali lagi di telingaku, tentu saja memberikan sensasi rasa geli yang aneh, namun entah kenapa aku menyukainya.

"_Ne_..." Bisikannya kali ini membuatku menundukkan kepalaku, entah kenapa aku merasa hal aneh kini berada di sekitarku. Ryouta-kun bodoh! C-cepat lepaskan pelukanmu itu!

"A-aku benci padamu!"

"Dan alasannya adalah~?"

Aku terdiam, tidak bisa membalas. Tidak mungkin kalau aku bilang aku cemburu padanya, kan?

Tiba-tiba saja aku dapat mendengar suatu bunyi, bunyi yang sudah biasa kudengar sehingga terasa familiar di telinga ini. Dan perlahan aku dapat merasakan pelukannya melonggar, entah kenapa ikut membuat hati ini merasa kosong. Padahal sebelumnya aku menginginkannya untuk melepaskanku, kan?

Ada apa denganku yang aneh ini?

"Hum~ iya, aku sudah tahu akan hal itu. ...eh? Ah, kalau begitu besok aku bisa memulainya..." Tanganku terkepal erat. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau ia sedang berbicara di telepon, dengan _manager_-nya, mungkin? Apa ia akan memulai pekerjaan lagi? Pekerjaannya kali ini saja sudah sangat merepotkan, apakah ia akan menandatangani kontrak lainnya?

Bunyi suara telepon yang ditutup dapat terdengar. Bunyi helaan napas dengan cepat masuk ke indera pendengaran.

"Maafkan aku '_ssu_, sebenarnya aku ingin berlama-lama di sini, tapi besok aku ada pekerjaan jadi tampaknya malam ini aku harus mempersiapkan semuanya," aku memejamkan mataku saat ia melontarkan kalimat itu. Tidak, jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.

Kedua bola mataku dapat menangkap bayangannya yang dipantulkan oleh jendela yang berada di hadapanku, sosok Ryouta-kun yang saat ini lagi menggaruk belakang kepalanya sembari mengukir senyum bodoh, yang tampaknya agak... dipaksakan?

"Kalau sudah tidak marah lagi, kirimi aku pesan, ya. Aku tidak mau mengganggumu dulu, tapi aku pasti akan segera membalasnya begitu pesanmu kuterima~" Ia tersenyum lagi, lebih lembut kali ini. Memutar tubuhnya, ia berjalan ke jendela kamarku sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya tanpa melambaikannya. Hei, ia akan keluar lewat jendela?

"_Jaa na_."

Hei, apa dia benar-benar gila? Turun lewat jendela? Kamarku ada di lantai dua! Yah, memang aku berpacaran dengannya secara diam-diam, merahasiakannya dari kedua orang tuaku, itu sebabnya ia menjaga hubungan kami agar tetap dirahasiakan dari umum, dan juga karena kontraknya yang tak mengijinkan untuk mengumumkan statusnya kalau ia sudah berpacaran pada umum.

Aku meneguk ludahku sendiri, entah kenapa dada ini terasa sakit. Mengepalkan kedua tanganku di depan dada, berbisik pelan, pelan sekali.

"Ryouta-kun..."

Tidak, jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri.

Langsung saja aku berdiri, berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya dari belakang, dan otomatis hal ini membuatnya berhenti bergerak. Aku dapat merasakan air mataku mulai merebak, air mata yang kutahan sejak tadi kini tak bisa kubendung lagi.

"...jangan pergi." Aku tahu aku egois, tapi tidakkah kau tahu bagaimana aku merindukanmu? Merindukan sosokmu, kehadiran, semua yang ada di dalammu, dan yang terpenting—dirimu?

Sunyi.

Tidak ada balasan sama sekali. Maafkan aku, aku telah membuat jasmu basah karena air mata ini. Kulonggarkan sedikit pelukanku, meraih sebelah tangan untuk menyeka cairan bening yang terus saja berjatuhan.

Sebelum tanganku sampai di wajah, ia sudah memutar tubuhnya, membawaku ke dekapannya dengan sangat erat hingga aku sendiri kesulitan bernapas.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya? Harusnya kau langsung bilang saja, tidak usah pakai acara ngambek-ngambek begitu," ia kembali berbisik di telingaku, dan seperti biasanya, wajahku selalu memerah saat aku merasakan napasnya di kulitku.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami, aku tidak menjawab dan ia tidak lagi mengatakan apa pun. Hanya diam dan berpelukan seperti ini, bahkan aku dapat mendengar detak jantungnya, dan seperti biasanya—aku menyukainya, aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirinya maupun yang berkaitan dengannya.

"Besok setelah aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, aku akan menjemputmu di sini," berhenti sebentar. "Setelah itu kita lakukan semua yang kita mau, oke?" Aku hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Air mataku mulai keluar lagi ketika aku membuka mulut untuk memberikan penjelasan yang sesungguhnya. "Aku... merasa—"

"Kalau aku mementingkan pekerjaanku lebih daripada dirimu?" Ia tertawa kecil, memutuskan kalimat yang hendak aku lontarkan, masih dalam posisi mendekap tubuhku, bahkan makin erat dari yang sebelumnya. "Kau bodoh '_ssu_. Tidak ada yang lebih penting di dunia ini darimu, meskipun aku bekerja kau tidak tahu kan, kalau pikiranku terarah padamu?" Ia melepaskan pelukannya sejenak, menatap lurus ke arah mataku sembari tersenyum.

Mata itu. Hidung itu. Bibir itu. Telinga itu. Rambut itu. Wajah itu.

Aku merindukannya.

Ia memberikan kecupan singkat di hidungku, membuat kedua mataku tertutup sedikit saat ia melakukannya, rona merah menjalar dengan cepat di wajah ini, terlebih lagi saat melihat senyumnya yang merekah di wajah.

"Aku tahu kau cemburu dengan _fangirls_-ku, ya kan? Ah, kalau begitu, sepertinya aku harus melakukan sesuatu," ia menggaruk pipinya dengan ujung jarinya, membuatku mengerjapkan mataku.

"Apa—"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu satu hal '_ssu_. Tentu saja mereka bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan dengan dirimu, tidak perlu merasa takut, oke?" Dan lagi, satu kali lagi kecupan singkat di bibir. Memelukku seerat tadi, ia mengelus pelan rambutku.

Menanamkan ciuman di puncak kepalaku. Di dahiku. Di kedua mataku yang lembab karena tersiram air mata tadi, mengikuti jejak air mata yang kubuat. Di kedua pipiku. Di hidungku. Dan turun, ia berhenti agak lama di bibirku.

Aku memejamkan mata, merasakan kelembutan yang ia salurkan padaku saat ini juga, pelukan hangat ini, sensasi hangat di bibir—benar-benar membuatku hangat sepenuhnya, dan terlebih lagi wajahku.

Ia memutuskan untuk melepaskannya setelah beberapa detik, dan aku langsung mengarahkan wajahku ke samping. Jangan sampai ia melihat wajahku yang sudah memerah ini.

Tertawa kecil, lagi. Memberikan kecupan singkat di dahi, lagi. Ia akhirnya tersenyum lembut padaku, mata madunya menyiratkan kehangatan yang mengandung banyak makna. Melepaskan tubuhku secara tidak rela, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku akan mengirimmu pesan '_ssu_." Dan setelah itu, ia lenyap di balik jendelaku, membuat mataku membesar.

Dengan cepat aku menghampiri celah yang berada di tembokku itu, melihat sosoknya yang ternyata sudah berada di bawah. Melambaikan tangannya sekali, dengan senyum lebar di wajah tanpa suara, takut mengundang kehadiran kedua orang tuaku.

Dan selanjutnya ia berlari, membiarkan tubuhnya terbawa angin, menghilang dari jangkauan pandanganku.

Bersender di tembok, aku tersenyum sendiri.

Ada apa denganku.

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

*speechless* saya nulis apa.. dan bukannya ngelanjutin fic Mido x Fem!Taka malah buat fic absurd kayak begini ;w;

Saya tau ini aneh banget, rada maksa, dan ga mirip plot ya? Cuma pengen banyakin fanservice aja, secara FC saya di kurobas juga Kise / *fangirling sendiri*

Mind to review? :)


End file.
